starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:StarMac
Saludos Hola StarMac, vi tu solicitud de ayuda en Star Wars Wiki:Sistema de rangos/Ascensos de rango y también vi tu Curriculum Frikae en tú página de usuario, mis respetos por tus logros en los juegos de rol, felicidades. En tu solicitud veo que dices que quieres participar precisamente en los juegos de rol y todos los personajes que allí se manejan, sería muy bueno que lo hicieras, que por ejemplo sería excelente que logres un artículo de ''Lords of the Expanse'' como lo está en la wiki en ingles. Entonces recuerda que si necesitas ayuda, puedes consutarme cuando necesites. También lo puedes hacer con cualquiera de los usuarios de la comunidad de la wiki. Que la Fuerza te acompañe! No contestes en tu propia página de discusión, sino en la mia Usuario_Discusión:Alharo, firmando tu comentario. - - 20:55 11 may 2011 (UTC) *Hola hola, no te preocupes por los fallos iniciales, lo importante es aprender y luego corregir. Es muy fácil aprender el estilo de los artículos de la wiki, basta con poner en modo edición un artículo elaborado y revisar las etiquetas que se usan, y aprender como los artícluos se estructuran en seciones como se ponen las aprariciones, las fuentes, las categorías y las interwikis. Es verdad que viene eso en los manuales pero revisandolo de artículos existentes es más práctico. Y en eso con gusto te puedo ayudar, por ejemplo, tu hiciste el artículo de Lamuir IV, lo voy a retomar hasta dejarlo optimamente, ve comparandolo con lo que tu hiciste para que te sirva un poco de guía práctica. Será entonces un placer ayudarte en lo que quieras, disculparás mis demosras en respuesta pero por estas fechas el trabajo está complicado. Saludos y estámos en contacto. - -17:07 14 may 2011 (UTC) *Hola hola, ten un poco de paciencia, lo que pasa es que muchas de las etiquetas de los artículos en inglés están traducidos al español, de tal forma que esas etiquetas en ingles en nuestra wiki no funcionan, incluyendo los parámetros que usan. Ya vi tu artículo de Señores de la Expansión‎, Ya he arreglando en algo las etiquetas, dale clic aquí para ver las diferencias. Por otro lado, podríamos ponernos de acuerdo un día para que estemos al mismo instante editando en la wiki, y así te voy resolviendo dudas al momento, esa sería una forma rápida de aprender. Verás que así disfrutas hacer artículos en rápidamente y no en 75 minutos. jeje--Lop-Har Kela 19:04 18 may 2011 (UTC) ---- *Hola hola! Te quedó muy bien el artículo, los siguientes serán iguales y cada vez más fáciles de hacer, ya verás. Respuestas: **En ocasiones cuando pones las categorías en un artículo, estas no existen, ya sea porque no se han creado o porque no están bien, por cierto, recuerda que los nombres de categorías van en plural. **Hablando de la forma de escritura, como Star Wars ocurrió hace mucho, mucho tiempo (en una galaxia lejana) los artículos se escriben en pasado, sólo los artículos de cosas reales como actores, libros o juegos si es el caso si se escriben en presente. **Sobre las firmas, en efecto en ningún artículo va tu firma, pero en foros, pág. de discusión de lo que sea, allí sí debes poner tu firma. **Sobre el tema de coincidir editando, entiendo que no sea fácil, quizá en sábado o domingo, pero no te preocupes, lo decía por si lo requerías. Así que cuando puedas déjame tu mensaje y trataré de contestarte de inmediato. Si puedo :) Un saludo! - 16:38 19 may 2011 (UTC) ---- hola hola, el mensaje de EnUso, lo puse para que pudieras editar el artículo mientras lo terminabas, una vez terminado, puedes quitarlo, es una bueno idea que lo uses mientras haces un artículo y NO quieres que lo muevan hasta que tú creas lo puedes soltar. Aunque mejor terminalo en Word y ya terminado, pones tu edición en el artículo. Modifiqué tu petición de ayuda en Star Wars Wiki:Sistema de rangos/Ascensos de rango, por si quieres ver como va. También puse la TablaInfo de Usuario en tu página, completala para que sepámos más de ti. Sigue con más ediciones y que te diviertas. Estamos en contacto. --20:37 23 may 2011 (UTC) ---- hola hola, recuerda, si tienes dudas me preguntas y ¿como van tus proyectos de temas de los juegos de rol? ¿porque no hacemos un WikiProyecto para invitar y organizar trabajo al respecto. Me dices. Buenas nochesLop-Har Kela 04:34 24 may 2011 (UTC) Respuesta ¡Hola StarMac! Cada edición que haces deja su huella con fecha y hora exactas en el correspondiente historial del artículo o página que hayas editado, de esta forma todos los usuarios tienen el reconocimiento de lo que hayan/hayamos editado. No podemos firmar los artículos porque aunque alguien pueda ser el autor principal otros pueden modificarlo y ampliarlo, o hacer pequeñas correciones y el resultado final es un esfuerzo colectivo. Todas las versiones anteriores se guardan en el historial de tal forma que puedes ver como fue cambiando un artículo y quienes y cuando lo hicieron. Para ver el historial de cualquer artículo despliega la flechita del botón Editar y selecciona el historial. También puedes ver la huella que dejas y que dejamos todos los que editamos aquí en Especial:CambiosRecientes, es una Página especial que sirve para ver en detalle la actividad de la wiki, te invito a que las conozcas y descubras sus utilidades. Cualquier duda de edición estaré encantado de resolverla. Muchas gracias por aportar la traducción de Puerto clandestino. Un saludo muy cordial. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:16 19 may 2011 (UTC) *Hola de nuevo StarMac, muchas gracias por tus sugerencias, en Wikia siempre estamos innovando con nuevas ideas y cambios. Como ya sabrás, en líneas generales las páginas de discusión son para comunicarse entre usuarios y hablar sobre como mejorar el artículo. Lo que has puesto en la página de discusión es lo que ya hay de forma más precisa y detalla en el historial. Hacer esto manualmente sería un trabajazo añadido que realmente no aporta más información de la que ya hay y que además tiende a desactualizarse a medida que alguien siga editando con el tiempo, hablamos de días y de años. Como seguro que ya sabes hay casi 16000 artículos y hacer esto en todos, sería misión imposible y tampoco sería justo hacerlo en unos artículos sí y en otros no, es por eso que te recomiendo que te habitúes a usar los historiales automáticos para mostrar tus ediciones. Los créditos como así te refieres con el ejemplo de las películas están integramente en el historial, se actualizan solos y son públicos y accesibles para cualquier internauta ocasional. Tan igual de fácil o de difícil como encontrar una página de discusión; depende del grado de interés del internauta. Pero si a ti personalmente te motiva mucho hacer esto, yo lo que haría sería dejar una nota, a modo de comentario, que dijera que redactaste la versión del artículo de tal fecha y etc. La plantilla como su nombre indica va siempre arriba, el orden de comentarios se suele dejar tal cual fue escrito. Otra observación, las páginas de discusión se pueden archivar con el tiempo por lo que comentarios antiguos se van guardando en subpáginas. Otra opción que te recomiendo es poner en tu página de usuario las contribuciones de las que te sientas más orgulloso, es una práctica muy común y que sirve para que todo el que vea tu página de usuario sepa de un solo vistazo que cosas has hecho en la wiki, igual que has hecho con tu Currículum Frikae. También tienes un blog personal en donde puedes publicar más cosas que quieras dar conocer sobre tus proyectos en la wiki o sobre lo que quieras. Bueno espero haberte ayudado. Un saludo muy cordial :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:24 23 may 2011 (UTC) :*Te muestro Discusión:Soldado clon (tienes más en Categoría:Artículos en hiperlanzamiento) como un ejemplo parecido de tu sugerencia, en esta página de discusión verás que varios usuarios se apuntaban para mejorar y expandir en grupo un artículo, se reservaban las secciones en las que iban a colaborar, en este caso la función era para organizar el trabajo y que no editaran simultáneamente lo mismo. En este caso, la lista de participación tenía como finalidad mejorar el artículo. Otro saludo y cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme ;) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:55 23 may 2011 (UTC)